


You're Not A Monster

by irondad1spiderson1andloki



Series: Avengers Family [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers Family, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Brotherly Love, Caring Peter, Crying Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lashing Out, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nightmares, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Shuri is sweet, This is probably bad, Thor and Loki are good bros, lol whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irondad1spiderson1andloki/pseuds/irondad1spiderson1andloki
Summary: Loki wakes up from a bad nightmare, luckily his family is there for him.





	You're Not A Monster

Peter is woken up immediately by the sounds of screaming echoing down the halls. He shoves the blankets off and runs down the hall without a thought, his finger tips brushing the web shooters on his wrists. He never slept without them.

Nearly slipping on the polished wooden floor because of his socks, he shoves the door to Loki's room open. The god is thrashing under the sheets, screaming "NO! NO! IT'S ME YOU WANT, NOT THEM! PLEASE STOP!" 

Peter let out a breath of relief when he realized Loki wasn't in any real danger, and then speed walked to his side. He knelt beside the bed, gently shaking Loki. "Loki, it's me, Peter. It's just a nightmare, wake up." He said it as loudly as he could without sounding intimidating. 

Loki didn't seem to hear him, because his screaming only intensified. "NO! PLEASE!! PLEASE, NO! WAKE UP! PLEASE, WAKE UP!" 

Peter frowned. Why would Loki be telling someone to wake up? He shook him again, harder this time. "Loki, it's okay! Get up!"

Loki started shaking wildly, thrashing around so harshly his sheets flew off the bed. Peter struggled to hold the terrified god's limbs down to the bed. "FRIDAY, get Tony down here NOW!" Peter shouted to the AI.

She didn't reply, but Peter assumed she was on it. Loki stopped screaming at least, instead he began whimpering out little pleas. "Please...Please don't leave me..."

Peter's heart broke in two at that, finally realizing what the dream must be about. Someone dying. Peter shook Loki once more, whispering softly. "Loki, it's alright, everyone is okay. You have to wake up, it's a dream." 

Loki shivered, tears running down his pale cheeks. But, at least he wasn't screaming anymore, so Peter took it as good news. 

Peter jumped in surprise when he heard the door creak open, but breathed in relief and turned around, expecting to see his mentor. He turned around and said, "Mr. Stark, Loki is-" He was cut off by his own surprise at seeing Shuri standing there instead.

She was wearing gray sweatpants and a simple white t shirt with an orange cat on the front. She yawned, blinking down in concern at Loki. 

Loki, who was shivering and curled up in a ball sobbing on the bed. He was still in whatever dream this was, and he didn't seem to be getting out of anytime soon.

"Oh, hi Shuri. Loki was screaming, he's having a nightmare. I can't wake him up, can you help me?" Peter whispered to his best friend. She nodded immediately and knelt beside him, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder gently.

He stiffened. "Hey, Loki, it's Shuri. Whatever you're seeing isn't real, it's just a dream. You have to wake up now." She soothingly said, rubbing a small circle into his shoulder. 

Peter smiled warmly at Shuri. She'd always been good at calming Peter down from Titan flashbacks, and nightmares about the Vulture. 

Loki suddenly shot up with a gasp, his eyes darting around the room as he tried to figure out where he was. Peter and Shuri leaned back a bit, giving him some space. 

As soon as Loki saw them, he stiffened and then breathed out in relief, wiping his tears. He grabbed Peter, who squeaked in surprise, and hugged him close to his chest. Then he grabbed Shuri and did the same. 

Shuri and Peter, squished against Loki, were simply confused. They didn't know why the god would hug them after such a bad nightmare unless...? 

"Oh thank the gods." Loki breathed, releasing them hesitantly. They climbed onto the bed properly, and sat beside him, one on each side. Peter put a hand on Loki's knee, and Shuri put a hand on his shoulder. 

Peter pressed side against Loki calmly. "Do you want to tell us what it was about?" He whispered.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Loki immediately burst into tears again. Peter was about to freak out before the door was shoved open by a very worried Tony Stark, wearing his Iron Man gauntlets. 

Loki jumped back in fear immediately, grabbing Peter and Shuri and pulling them behind him protectively. Tony raised his gauntlet to shoot Loki, glaring at him. "Release the kids, or I'll shoot right now." He threatened icily. 

Loki was shaking again immediately, but he shook his head anyway. Shuri jumped out from behind him, raising her hands up in the surrender motion. "Tony! It's okay, he's not hurting us!" 

Tony's hand wavered as he raised one eyebrow warily at the princess. "Then why did Peter want me down here?" Tony glanced back at Loki and Peter. 

"I just wanted your help with his nightmare, not anything else." Peter's face felt like it was on fire, why was he messing everything up?

Tony put his gauntlet down immediately, his face morphing into one of concern. "Nightmare? Hey, you okay?" He inched closer to Loki cautiously, knowing all too well that moving at someone too fast after a nightmare can be scary.

Loki sobbed again, burying his face in his hands. Peter started rubbing his back slowly, humming a soft tune. 

Loki took a couple gasping breaths before speaking. "I-I dreamt that Peter and S-Shuri got hurt by a f-fro-frost giant and I-I couldn't save them." He broke off into sobbing again, louder this time. 

Shuri looked shocked, but started running her fingers through his hair without another thought. She just didn't know that Loki...even cared.

Tony was sitting on the end of the bed, unsure of what to do. He didn't even know how to deal with his own nightmares properly. 

"It's okay. They're both okay, can you feel them next to you?" He began, and Loki nodded softly. Tony hummed in acknowledgement. 

"It was only a nightmare, because they're both fine and right here with you. You don't need to worry." Tony continued his sentence, speaking slowly and clearly. Loki's breathing slowly became more even, and his sobs less frequent. 

Thor and Natasha appeared only moments later, both armed. Loki didn't even glance up at them, his face buried into Peter's shoulder. Tony frowned at them in confusion as Thor held up his axe with a battle ready look on his face. 

"Where is the battle? We heard yells from Stark." Thor asked, looking innocent as usual. Natasha slowly put her knives away, crossing her arms expectantly.

Loki whimpered again, and Shuri soothed him immediately with a hand on his. 

"Shh, Loki had a nightmare. We're helping him." Peter informed them quietly, focusing his attention on his distressed friend. Thor and Natasha's looks softened instantly, and Natasha moved forward to put a hand on Loki's back.

"Oh, sweetheart it's-" She was cut off by a violent, feral growl from Loki. He lunged away from all of them, glaring angrily. Natasha pulled her hand back swiftly, staring in fear. 

Tony pulled Peter and Shuri away from the man, gauntlets back on. 

Peter and Shuri stared in horror and confusion. Why would he be angry?

What he said next was what none of them were expecting. "Stay back! You have to kill me! Kill me, just do it!" Loki snapped, waving his hand at them. Tony put his gauntlets away and moved an inch closer, not saying a word. Loki moved away. 

"Cowards. You're all cowards!" He growled, tears still trickling down his cheeks. "I'm a monster. I'm the monster! I'm the frost giant from my nightmares! Kill me, just kill me! Get it over with!" He bent his head in shame and sobbed, but didn't give up on his defensive stance.

Thor looked heartbroken, shaking his head in disappointment. "Brother, you are-" 

Loki snarled. "I am not your brother! I was never your brother." Thor pulled back like he had been burned, and Shuri put a comforting hand on his arm. 

Peter moved slowly closer, and Loki moved backward so fast he knocked into the wall. "No, stay back, child!" His voice was shaking, but there was still a bit of aggression left behind. Peter didn't give in. He knew Loki. He knew Loki was not like this.

"Mr. Loki." Peter murmured. Loki flinched at the name. "You're not a monster. You're a hero, too. You're my friend, and everyone here cares about you. Just because you're a frost giant doesn't mean you're a bad person. But you can be if you choose to. It's your decision who you want to be." 

Everyone stared at the young teen in shock. Why did he sound so sure of himself in those words? But those words were all it took for Loki to crack, crumpling to the ground in a sobbing heap.

The others gather around him, whispering assurances as he cries onto Natasha's shoulder. Loki has never felt at home. Even when he didn't know he was adopted, he always felt Odin didn't care about him much. 

But right now, as he cried and no one there told him he was weak or immature, he felt like he had a true family. And he smiled through the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like the newest addition to this series. If you haven't read the original "Peter Parker and Shuri Prank the Avengers Team" I urge you to read it! Thanks!
> 
> I also wrote this at like 4 AM so don't expect it to be amazing.


End file.
